


Ce qui compte vraiment

by actina13



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrimbor Has Daddy Issues, Celebrimbor Has Issues, Celebrimbor has the Silmaril, Celebrimbor in Doriath, Celebrimbor in Gondolin, Celebrimbor's Life is a Tragedy, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actina13/pseuds/actina13
Summary: La situation politique de Nargothrond et de plus en plus tendu, les blessures de la bataille de Dagor Bragollach sont encore fraîches. Mais tout avait comme même un certain équilibre... équilibre rompu quand un homme ramène ses problèmes et sa quête désespérée, qu'une elfe fuit son père pour cherche son amour, qu'un roi veut payer une ancienne dettes et qu'une vieille malédiction refasse surface.Avec tout les événements dramatiques qu'ils ont vécus et le serment qui pèse sur leurs esprits, la santé mentale des deux fils de Fëanor ce dégrade de plus en plus. Surtout que Thingol décide de venger sa fille... Celegorm n'a pas d'enfant... mais il a un neveu.
Relationships: Aredhel & Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Celebrimbor | Telperinquar's Family, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Curufin | Curufinwë, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Ereinion Gil-galad, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Finduilas Faelivrin, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Gwindor, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Huan, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Lúthien Tinúviel, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Maedhros | Maitimo, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Maeglin | Lómion, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Orodreth | Artaresto, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Sauron | Mairon, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Sons of Fëanor, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Curufin | Curufinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Huan, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Maeglin | Lómion, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Oromë
Kudos: 1





	1. PROLOGUE

_Il brûle vifs de l'intérieur. Il soufrait et pas seulement à cause de ses blessures...le crépitement de flammes, l'odeur métallique mélangée à la chair brûlée, et surtout les hurlements étaient tout aussi douloureux.Il devait arrêter ce massacre coûte que coûte !! L'énergie au creux de sa main enveloppait tout son Fëa(1) et le fait se sent si chaud. Comme si son sang s'était enflammé._ _Il continue de courir dans la forêt, se heurtant et trébuchant sur les racines a cause de ses blessures. Et sa main qui doit brulé ! Chauffer à blanc comme pour fusionner avec la chaire..._

_Il allait mourir._

_C'est vrai, tout avait été fait en vain. Comment avait-il pût espéré un seul instant qu'il avait une chance de défaire une malédiction lancée par un Valar._

_Malgré son agilité elfique la fatigue et la douleur_ _finit par lui faire perdre ses moyens. Il_ _il trébuche et tombe donc contre terre, le visage enterré dans la boue et les restes de feuilles piétinées._

_Il voulut se relever mais c'était sans compter sur la masse qui le maintient au sol. L'elfe essaye de tourner la tête et voit un grand loup aux cros couverts de sang. La bête reproche sa tête et son haleine sans la chaire en décomposition. Seule la peur empêchait l'elfe de vomir, sa ne serait sans doute pas très glorieux comme fin, n'est ce pas._

_Alors il attendit la mort en regardant dans les yeux du loup._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Fëa veut dire esprit ( c'est pour ça que Fëanor ce traduit par esprit de feu ).


	2. La Retraite

_ Auteur : _

L'alarme avait été donnée dès que le messager avait délivré son message. Les lignes Noldor avaient été brisés, les princes avaient été séparés et leurs armées éparpillés comme des feuilles. Des deux seigneurs de leur cité c'était le seigneur Curufin qui avait l'habitude d'écrire les messages, avec des mots élogieux et éloquent. Ce fût sans doute sans doute ce qui effraya le plus l'intendant de la cité. Le messager était arrivé dans la hâte en ignorant les gardes, enfonçant la porte, essoufflait avec son armure brisé couvert de sang d'orcs et de saletés. Ne laissant même pas le temps à l'intendant de prononcer un mot il avait tendu un parchemin enveloppé dans un cuire noir. Le messager avait refusé de se faire soigner congédié annonçant que la cité devait être évacuée :

\- « Ordre des seigneurs de Himlad(1) la cité doit être évacuée au plus vite, les détails sont inscrits sur le parchemin. » avait dit le messager en essayant de poser sa voix. 

Mais l'intendant lui ordonna d'aller se faire soigner et entrepris de lire le messager. L'écriture du seigneur Curufin était reconnaissable et du premier coup d'oeil, lisse, sans rature, en somme parfait comme beaucoup de chose fait par Curufin. Mais l'intendant avait été à Valinor et il travaillait pour ses seigneurs depuis longtemps, il avait appris à voir derrière la perfection des fils de Fëanor. L'écriture, bien que parfaite à beaucoup d'égards, était penchée, très inhabituelle pour ceux qui connaissent la calligraphie de Curufin qui est toujours d'une droiture excessive. Le contenu du messager était aussi très troublant, il y était écrit qu'il devait se replier vers le Sud comme l'avait dit le messager. Mais les mots soigneusement choisis de Curufin avaient été remplacés par des phrases brèves qui ne disent que le strict nécessaire. 

_Moi Curufin_

_Ordonne l'évacuation de la cité dès que se message sera arrivé. Vivres et armes devront être pris en priorité. Le peuple devra être mené le plus loin possible de champs de bataille. Les Noldors ont subit de très lourdes pertes. Nous vous rejoindrons le plus tôt possible._

Et maintenant ils en étaient là. Le bruit de l'alarme Résonnait contre les murs de leur cité. L'agitation était présente, les civils qui n'avait pas été sur sur le champ de bataille devait être envoyé vers le Sud avec les blessés. La cité de Himlad était une petite forteresse de défense, comme les autres cité des fils de Fëanor. C'est cités était là pour logé la population, le peuple étant divisé entre les princes, la cité d'Himlad était peu peuplé. Les Noldors étant des guerriers il ne restait donc dans la cité que les enfants, les blessés et quelques adultes donc au bout de quelques heures la dame de Curufin ordonna à l'intendant de mène la population. La dame de Curufin était une Noldor qui avait suivi sont époux dans l'exile avec son enfant. Le jeune prince était assez âgé pour pouvoir être cavalier bien qu'il ne possède pas encore l'expérience de ses oncles. Le premier groupe parti avec l'intendant, le second mené par la dirigeante de la cité, partirent vers le Sud pour rejoindre le seigneur Amrod.

...

Plusieurs jours de marche avaient pass. Les provisions, bien que pas abondent, étant largement suffisant pour atteindre les plaines du Beleriand Est. La dame avait rattrapé le groupe de l'intendant, en tout ils étaient une bonne centaines de personnes. Les chevaux de guerre et la plupart de leurs soldats encore sur le front, ils étaient non seulement lent mais également pas bien protégé. Alors que l'intendant s'inquiétait de ces problèmes la dame de Curufin était également en plaine réflexion.

_ Dame de Curufin(2) : _

Curufin n'était pas surnommé le rusé pour rien, le siège avait déjà rapporté de grands victoires aux Noldors... il c'était passé quelque chose pour que tout tourne mal. Curufin n'avait écrit que le strict nécessaire et pourtant il avait indiqué qu'ils avaient subit de lourdes pertes...la citation était plus grave que ce que je pensais. Mon mari avait évité de donner des noms, sans doute pour ne pas faire paniquer la population...tant pis j'y penserais plus tard ! L'important maintenant c'est d'atteindre Amrod.

_ Auteur : _

Même quand la situation est désespérée on ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'accrocher a la plus petit chose qui peut nous rassurer. Sans doute pour permettre à notre cerveau de pouvoir se concentré. Mais il arrive que des fois il n'y est rien à quoi ce raccrocher. C'est exactement ce qui arriva au peuple Noldor ce jour là. La mort et la flamme frappa de l'Ouest et mena le peuple en route vers la longue route de Nargothrond...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Himlad est le Royaume de Celegorm et Curufin, la photo Ci-dessus est le col d'Aglon qu'ils devait surveiller et on perdu pendant la bataille.
> 
> Dans mon histoire le peuple Noldor est partagé entre les princes et j'ai inventé une petite forteresse un peu plus loin du col pour le peuple. Donc qui n'est pas sur la carte.
> 
> (2) Je ne voulait pas utiliser mes idées pour ce personnage dans cette histoire car elle n'a pas de grand rôle.
> 
> Si vous allez voir mes autres histoires vous verrez qu'un chapitre tourne autour de 1300 mots. Je ne sais donc pas si le chapitre seront régulier.

**Author's Note:**

> Retrouvez mes histoires sur Wattpad et FanFiction sur mes compte du même nom ( actina13 ).
> 
> Merci de commenté et donner votre avis ! Et si certains d’entre vous sont bon en anglais de me proposer une traduction s’il vous plaît !
> 
> Pour cette histoire il faut connaître la géographie du Beleriand !
> 
> Dernière chose : un elfe devint majeur à 100 ans normalement. Mais je préfère écrire avec un personnage principal assez jeune donc certains les elfes vont être un peu ( beaucoup ) plus jeune. C'est une facilité d'écrire pour moi je l'admets.


End file.
